chillfandomcom-20200216-history
Roleplay:Paradise Lost: Scorched Earth (COMPLETED!)
This is the seventh part of the Maverick Hunter X series and final part chronologically before Sigma Wars. It is an original story that leads right into the aformentioned mini-series and the second part of the two-part Paradise Lost saga. Summary It is the year 20XX, and the new Maverick Overlord, Sigma, has succeeded in his ultimate goal: to use the Jakob Project to wipe out all of the Mobians and rule over the world as its king--Sigma Prime! A new war has now begun and only X, Zero, Axl, and a small band of surviving Maverick Hunters can help Repliforce put a stop to it! Characters *X the Hedgehog *Zero the Hedgehog *Axl the Fox *I the Hedgehog *Dynamo the Cat *Alia the Hedgehog *Nana the Echidna *Layer the Cat *Pallette the Cat *Vile the Weasel *Blackarachnia the Widow *Iron Maxxima the Dragon *Geneva the Cat *Quake Woman *Nellia the Echidna *Nutra Millipede *Smokescreen the Hedgehog *Cinnamon the Cat *Cut Man *Bomb Man *Time Man *Elec Man *Ice Man *Signas the Echidnahog *General the Wolf *Colonel the Hedgehog *Sari the Hedgehog *Double the Cat *Arcee the Cat *The Skiver *Magma Dragoon *Mattrex *Slash Beast *Wheeljack the Cat *Freeze Man *Gyro Man *Crystal Man *Star Man *Wave Man *Burner Man *Search Man *Galaxy Man *Bright Man *Pharaoh Man *Splash Woman *Mega Man *Silverbolt the Fuzor *Wing Saber the Jetidna *Air Raid the Batfox *Jetfire the Jethog *Jetstorm the Jethog *Sigma the Echidna *Lumine the Cat *Elpizo the Cat *Ranch Ponica *Spur Ponica *Petal Blossom *Bloodbat Temptress *Kraken Dolphina *Cyber Peacock *Split Mushroom *Twilight Buttercup *Megatron the Destroyer *Soundwave the Fox *Shockwave the Weasel *Starscream the Batfox *Skywarp the Batfox *Dreadwing the Batfox *Skyquake the Batfox *Knock-Out the Wolf *Red the Hedgehog *Gemini Man *Hard Man *Snake Man *Needle Man *OVER the Hedgehog Roleplay Prologue: End of the Maverick Hunters Skiver: -aboard his airship, looking upon the wreakage sadly, contacts Repliforce HQ- Skiver to command, Skiver to command... Olympus has fallen...I repeat, Olympus has fallen...preparing to engage in search and rescue operations... (Elsewhere, with X...) X: Ngh......Z-Zero....no.....(growls) (Meanwhile, some Mavericks are searching the ruins of the Maverick Hunter base for potential survivors) Megatron: Leave no stone unturned! I want every Hunter dead, no exceptions! Mavericks: Yes sir! (continue searching through the rubble) Megatron: Shockwave, I understand you have found a new way to expand our armies. Shockwave: Indeed, my liege. It is known as Project Predacon. An army of Reploids based off this world's most strange and powerful creatures known as Pock-- Twilight Buttercup: Daddy, Megatron! I found someone! Megatron: (approaches her and sees Alia) Ah, Starscream's former lackey. The one called Alia, is it? Alia: -out cold- -Repliforce ships begin to break through the Sigma defensive line- Megatron: Starscream, assemble your forces! Annihilate them! Starscream: Yes, master....(Just you wait....my time will come...) (Starscream and his air fleet begins to counter the Repliforce fleet) Megatron: Knock Out, kill her. Knock Out: Why not? I'm better at breaking dumb blondes anyway. (activates a drill) Say 'ahh...' (just then, a charged shot from out of nowhere blasts Knock Out back, as well as some Mavericks) Knock Out: GAAH!!....my PAINT? Who crunched my paintjob?! Megatron: (looks up) Well, well. It appears you survived after all.... (the attacker is revealed to be X, angered and ready for battle) X: (brandishes saber) You Mavericks may have killed Zero, but you won't kill me! I made a promise to myself I would not stop until Sigma was finished, and I don't go back on my word! Megatron: (growls and charges at him) X: HAAAAH!!! (charges his saber and attacks) -the Repliforce fleet manages to disable one of the Sigma ships- Repliforce solider: Enemy ship disabled, Commander! Skiver: Good. Tell the others to form up on us, we need a wedge. We're breaking through. Repliforce solider: Yes sir. -contacts the other ships- -the Repliforce fleet moves into a V formation, splitting the Sigma defense line, allowing the lead ship to break through, and begins to lay down surpressive fire on the grounded Mavericks- Megatron: Starscream, why do you not fire back?! Starscream: Because I am in the process of it! Stealth ships, open fire! (just then, stealth squadron Maverick ships appear and blast away at Repliforce vessels) Starscream: (laughs) Yes! Fall! Fall like the weak fools that you are! Category:Roleplay Category:Roleplays Category:Roleplay Pages Category:Gurahk's RP's Category:Gurahk's Stuff Category:XxZKxX's stuff Category:Maverick Hunter X